


Regret

by KephisosSailor



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KephisosSailor/pseuds/KephisosSailor
Summary: Give me a hand
Relationships: Myoukouin Geiz/Tokiwa Sougo
Kudos: 3





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> 我的个人博 → https://kephisossailor.wordpress.com/  
> 我的lofter → https://endlessshittyloop.lofter.com/

魔神机停在桥下，早早便在显示屏上看见时王的身影。  
薄薄的粉色衬衫被降落的风吹得鼓起，悉心打理的头发乱七八糟。他笑起的嘴角挤着唇边的创口贴，青肿的脸侧也昭示着刚才发生的战斗。  
距离常磐庄吾的初变身不过一周，此前的时王只是个普通高中生，打架现学现卖，左支右绌。  
想到时王本就会走上这条路，未来战士掐灭了心中微小的愧疚。  
光线被桥梁挡在外面，从魔神机里出来的盖茨也走进阴影里，庄吾眨着双眼，似已忘记早上的争执，微笑既像在夸耀自己的计划，又像在期待他说些什么。  
每逢这种时刻，盖茨都不由得板起脸。小魔术师大抵回到出租屋，找寻新的目标，而这一切都要“归功”于时王不辞辛苦调查，天马行空地想到让他们来一场过去与未来的通话。  
2068的时王可不会如此怀柔，彻彻底底地毁灭人们的梦想与未来。所以站在此地的时王又为什么要做这些多余的事。  
盖茨问：“月读呢？”  
“先回去了，我要等盖茨的嘛。”时王的眼神在他身上转了转，瘦瘦白白的手臂背到了身后。  
回答仿佛更加肯定了盖茨的猜测：现在的时王没有强行将他们送回的手段，为了保护自己的成王之路，才做这样的事放松他的警惕。  
盖茨盯着他的双眼，但那里只是多了几分疑惑，并无分毫破绽。  
未来战士不接受可能的另一种解释，庄吾提出“我们回家吧”，他默默跟上。  
夕阳在马路尽头燃烧，膨胀的光线刺痛了每个人的双眼。庄吾似乎没有距离感，眯着眼睛，与他走的很近。  
归家的街道上，他们并肩而行，这份稀少的体验令盖茨的心脏又加速起来。  
来到2018的时间说长不长，说短也不短，但与时王独处似乎是头一遭。街上的宁静化为一种凝滞的焦灼，他甚至忘了加快步速离开慢悠悠的庄吾，又或者不想考虑打破这微妙平衡。  
庄吾的步子迈得轻松，粉色衬衫时而灌进夏风，顺着少年身躯，从不扣好的领子里吹出。他的眼睛受不了夕阳的光辉转向一旁，因而没有注意到未来战士的视线。  
未来战士放下了叠在胸前的手，不知觉中已出了一层薄汗。  
生命受到威胁的人用一句“感觉好像能行”回应了与威胁他的人的相处问题，从此照常早上睡过头、上学或者帮叔公买菜，好像未来人改变未来的梦想对他的影响只是从无所事事变成了料理异类骑士。  
拯救受害者的急切是真的、想要成王更是真的。瘦削身躯中埋藏着巨大的能量，能将原本刺目的夕阳融化成模糊的昏黄天，也能将战士坚定的信念左右摇晃。  
明光院盖茨违背规则来到这个时代，不正是为了改变未来吗？即使不杀死常磐庄吾，也应该为改变它用尽全力，而不是放任一切遵循魔王好像能行的感觉，朝着那里滑去。  
心脏突突地跳着，纷纷扰扰的声音也仿佛围绕在粉色身影旁，一些逼迫着他趁虚而入，在时王受伤时结束一切。  
然而趁虚而入的是同样汗津津的手指。  
时王仍看向一旁，却将手指塞进了他半攒的掌心里。  
未来战士的整根手臂都僵在身侧。庄吾的几根手指在温热掌心停留了几秒后，试探性地推开他僵硬的四指，仿佛能听见锈蚀关节的吱嘎声，盖茨松开手掌。  
庄吾的手是一个典型的和平年代的手，柔软、平坦，与他手掌里的茧子摩擦，如同羽毛隔着胸膛扫过心脏。  
两人的手贴在一起，汗液混着汗液，掌纹嵌进掌纹。街上没有冲散他们的行人，但好像夕阳的光线也会隔开彼此，所以不约而同地握紧了。  
常磐庄吾的眼神终于回到了他的身上，开始还有点不好意思地笑，走过几步后，笑容挤的眉眼弯弯。  
庄吾的脸也许红了，也许是夕阳的余辉，盖茨别过头，不管怎样，他的脸一定是红到了脖子根。


End file.
